


(Wy)Chowany(a)

by Joker_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Childhood Friends, Education, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Fox/pseuds/Joker_Fox
Summary: Krótka historia o tym, jak Rowena Ravenclaw stała się, z pomocą najlepszego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, najpotężniejszą czarownicą swoich czasów.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin





	(Wy)Chowany(a)

  
**(Wy)Chowany(a)**

― Wiesz, że całą ideą zabawy w chowanego jest _ukrywanie się_?

Rowena niemalże upuściła trzymaną w rękach książkę, podskakując z zaskoczenia. Odwróciła się w stronę Salazara, który od niechcenia przesuwał palcami po grzbietach ksiąg, które znajdowały się w bibliotece; nie patrzył na nią, ale jego brew była uniesiona, co oznaczało, iż oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Dziewczyna chrząknęła, mentalnie przygotowując się na bitwę, którą odbywała aż nazbyt często.

― Wiem, po prostu zauważyłam, że byliście u kupca i macie nowe tytuły, i chwyciłam jeden, aby mu się przyjrzeć, i tak jakoś zaczęłam czytać, i zapomniałam, iż miałam zrobić coś innego ― wypaliła na jednym oddechu, lekko czerwieniejąc z zażenowania.

Jej przyjaciel zacmokał z niezadowoleniem, spoglądając na nią przelotnie, zanim z powrotem zapatrzył się na obraz znajdujący się na wprost niego. Ravenclaw nie czuła się obrażona - wiedziała, iż Slytherin nie lubi kontaktu wzrokowego i wiedziała, że ma to związek z tym, jak ludzie reagowali na jego wężopodobne oczy - z ludzkimi powiekami, ale pionowymi źrenicami i w nietypowej barwie. Sama nie była pewna, czy nie wzbudziłyby w niej niepokoju, gdyby nie to, że znają się od najmłodszych lat i skoro jako dwulatka nie przestraszyła się, to irracjonalnym byłoby, gdyby mając lat jedenaście, nagle poczuła lęk. Niemniej nie zmieniało to faktu, że Salazar nie znosił patrzyć innym w oczy, nawet tym, którzy byli przyzwyczajeni do jego wyglądu - co uznawała za nieco przykre, ale decyzja należała do jej przyjaciela, nie do niej.

― Robisz to za każdym razem, gdy bawimy się w mojej posiadłości ― wyrzucił jej, wyciągając jedną z książek z półki, pobieżnie ją przeglądając po czym odkładając ze znudzeniem na półkę. ― Dobrze wiesz, że gdybym to nie ja nakrył cię w bibliotece, a na przykład ojciec lub ktokolwiek ze służby, natychmiast doniósłby twoim rodzicom i miałabyś problemy.

Rowena fuknęła, rozdrażniona. Slytherin miał oczywiście rację, niemniej jednak nie podobało jej się to - naprawdę, co komukolwiek przeszkadza, że w czasie wolnym od swoich obowiązków preferuje czytanie i naukę zamiast, jak inne panny z dworu, ganianiem za młodzieńcami, wynajdywaniem coraz to nowszych sposobów na to, by wyglądać jeszcze piękniej i spędzaniem pół dnia na targu tylko dla samego oglądania najnowszej dostawy produktów? To było jej życie, nie ich, dlaczego wszyscy czuli się w obowiązku rządzić nim, jak swoim? Ostatecznie to ona będzie musiała żyć z tymi wyborami, nie inni, dlaczego więc nie może ich sama dokonywać? Chciała być tylko wolna.

― Rows ― nieco karcący ton Salazara wyrwał ją z gniewnych rozmyślań. Tym razem, jak zauważyła, jadowicie zielone oczy wwiercały się w punkt ponad jej ramieniem; nadal nie do końca kontakt wzrokowy, ale blisko. Faktycznie, nieco onieśmielający. ― Znowu się zapędzasz.

― Mógłbyś stanąć po mojej stronie chociaż raz! ― warknęła na niego i natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów, ponieważ nie były zgodne z prawdą - Slytherin zawsze starał się umożliwiać rozwiązania sprzeczne z wolą jej (i nierzadko też swoich) rodziców. Także nie uważał za słuszne, że jego przyjaciółce nie pozwalano na naukę rzeczy, które faktycznie ją interesowały i że nie mogła rozwijać swojego potencjału otwarcie, a musiała przemykać się (często razem z nim - gdy wymykali się jako duet, wachlarz możliwych wymówek wzrastał dwukrotnie) do biblioteki w domu Salazara - w jej własnym ojciec pozamykał wszystkie ich książki w specjalnie chronionym kufrze twierdząc, iż “kobiety nie powinny sięgać do ksiąg przeznaczonych nauce”. Lady Ravenclaw, jako kobieta piśmienna, aczkolwiek wykształcona jedynie w zakresie “typowo żeńskich obowiązków” zgadzała się z nim całkowicie, więc także Rowena nie miała pola do rozmowy z mamą. Jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek wykazywała zrozumienie w tym temacie był jej przyjaciel, przez co poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, iż tak niesprawiedliwie go potraktowała. Gdyby nie jego przekonania, prawdopodobnie nie miałaby żadnej możliwości, aby się pouczyć naprawdę interesujących rzeczy aż do momentu zamążpójścia albo i nigdy - w zależności od tego, kogo przyszłoby jej poślubić. ― Przepraszam… - powiedziała szczerze, odkładając trzymany tom na to samo miejsce, z którego go wzięła. Ruszyła w stronę Slytherina, ale zanim zdołała zrobić chociażby dwa kroki w jego stronę, on zrobił trzy do tyłu, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i dostojnym krokiem wyszedł z biblioteki, nie oglądając za siebie.

Czarownica poczuła, jak coś w środku niej rozpada się na tysiąc malutkich części, napierających na wszystkie wnętrzności.

~*~*~*~*~

  
Pukanie do drzwi odwróciło uwagę Salazara od czytanego przez niego tekstu o leczniczych zastosowaniach niektórych naturalnych trucizn. Spojrzał za okno - jeszcze nie świtało, kto więc próbował dobić się do niego o tak późnej porze? Zanim zadecydował, co zrobić z niespodziewanym gościem, pukanie powtórzyło się, tym razem głośniej.

― Sal, na miłość boską, skoro jeszcze nie śpisz to otwórz, zanim ktoś wyważy nam drzwi ― usłyszał pomruk na wpół rozbudzonego Godrica, który bardziej od wstawania świtem nieznosił jedynie budzenia w środku nocy. ― A potem wracaj do mnie, skończysz to jutro ― pomarudził jeszcze, jednakże brzmiało to nieco zduszenie, jakby mówił to mając głowę przykrytą poduszką. Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było.

― Idę, no, już idę ― zawołał głośno, wstając od biurka i słysząc, jak niemalże wszystkie kości wydają z siebie trzask. Możliwe, że jego kochanek miał rację i faktycznie zasiedział się zbyt długo…

Zanim dotarł do drzwi, pukanie zdołało zamienić się w łomotanie i groźba wyważenia ich stała się aż nazbyt realna.

― Na miłość… ― zaczął, otwierając drzwi na oścież, ale zanim zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, w ustach miał pełno czarnych loków, a ramiona pełne - podekscytowanej do granic - Roweny Ravenclaw. ― Rows, co ty tu robisz o tej porze? ― zdziwił się, odruchowo głaskając ją po głowie podczas, gdy kobieta próbowała najwidoczniej udusić go w uścisku.

― Zrobiłam to! ― powiedziała czarownica, podnosząc głowę z jego klatki piersiowej, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. Salazara dużo kosztowało nie odwrócenia wzroku od obsydianowych oczu obecnie pełnych łez, ale wiedział, że to ważne dla Roweny, dlatego się powstrzymał. ― Zdobyłam najwyższy stopień mistrzostwa w Zaklęciach i Urokach, zrobiłam to, jestem jedyną kobietą z tym tytułem! ― wykrzyczała, trzęsąc się z ekscytacji i powoli opuszczającego ją napięcia.

― Och, Rows ― mruknął, przytulając swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę mocniej. ― Jestem z ciebie dumny.

― Obaj jesteśmy ― wtrącił się Godric, który najwidoczniej postanowił jednak wstać, a nawet zdążył zarzucić na siebie jakieś ubrania. ― Gratulacje, ptaszyno ― powiedział, podchodząc do nich i obejmując oboje swoimi potężnie zbudowanymi ramionami - zarówno Salazar, jak Rowena byli szczupli, więc nie stanowiło to dla niego żadnego problemu.

― Dziękuję! ― odpowiedziała kobieta, wtulając się w obu swoich przyjaciół. ― Nie udałoby mi się to bez ciebie ― dodała, patrząc na Slytherina z wdzięcznością. Wężousty w odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnął głową.

― Wiem ― rzekł, klepiąc ją po plecach. ― Co teraz zamierzasz?

― Nie zastanawiałam się jeszcze nad tym… ― Ravenclaw poczuła, jak część ekscytacji z niej ulatuje. Wyślizgnęła się z objęć obu mężczyzn i usiadła na ich posłaniu. ― Od tak wielu lat to był mój jedyny cel, że teraz nie wiem za bardzo, co…

― A może szkoła? ― wypalił Gryffindor, przerywając jej wywód.

― Szkoła? ― zdziwił się Salazar i odwrócił głowę w stronę kochanka, który nie przestał go obejmować. ― To znaczy?

― To znaczy, że moglibyśmy uczyć innych, aby nie musieli walczyć o swoje prawa tak, jak my musieliśmy ― odpowiedziała Rowena, czując, jak cała energia wraca do niej nowym strumieniem. ― Możemy dać magicznie uzdolnionym dzieciom szansę, którą każdy z nas musiał sam sobie wywalczyć. Sprawić, że one nie będą musiały! Napiszę do Helgi, myślę, że spodoba jej się ten pomysł.

― Idealnie! ― Godric klasnął w dłonie i uwolnił wężoustego z uścisku, aby móc iść po sowę, pergamin i pióro - gotów napisać do Hufflepuff dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

― No nie wiem, brzmi to trochę zbyt utopijnie… ― zaczął Slytherin, ale w głowach pozostałej dwójki plan zagościł się już na dobre i, całkowicie ignorując jego obiekcje, zaczęli planować, jak taka szkoła musiałaby wyglądać i jakie dokładnie funkcje spełniać. ― Nieważne ― westchnął, po czym wrócił do swojego biurka i usiadł na krześle do niego dosuniętym.

Miał wszakże jeszcze kilka stron do przeczytania.

**Author's Note:**

> Zainteresowanym moimi pracami przypominam, iż jestem adminem na forum literackim imaginarium.forumpolish.com i to tam najszybciej pojawiają się nowe teksty oraz rozdziały tekstów, także tych tłumaczonych.


End file.
